Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communication systems, and, more particularly, to updating paths for packet streams in a hybrid network.
Traditional routing or bridging protocols are capable of determining paths through particular networks. For example, IEEE 802.1aq defines a Shortest. Path Bridging (SPB) protocol for Ethernet networks. Other routing protocols may exist for other network technologies.
For a hybrid network, traditional routing and bridging protocols may be inefficient or unusable. Hybrid communication networks typically comprise multiple networking technologies (e.g., wireless local area network (WLAN) technologies, powerline communication technologies, Ethernet, etc.) that may be interconnected using bridging-capable devices that forward packets between devices utilizing the different network technologies and media in order to form a single extended communication network. The hybrid network can comprise hybrid devices and conventional (or legacy) communication devices. Moreover, the hybrid network may use multiple network technologies in a variety of topology configurations.
The complexity of hybrid networking has increased as a result of mixed network technologies and expanding topology options. Traditional methods for managing communications paths in a hybrid network are inadequate.